izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
My Really Fair Lady
My Really Fair Lady is the sixth episode of Season 4. It originally aired April 10, 2018 and had 0.80 million viewers. Plot Liv and Clive investigate the murder of a pretentious theatre actress (Guest Star Rachel Bloom from "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend"). Meanwhile, Ravi makes a huge sacrifice for Peyton, and Blaine makes a startling discovery. Recap TBA Cast Main Cast *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles Chorus Performers *Cristina Bertini as Chorus Performer #1 *Kurtis D'Aoust as Chorus Performer #2 *Ali Watson as Chorus Performer #3 *Emily Matchette as Chorus Performer #4 *Nicholas Bradbury as Chorus Performer #5 *Vanessa Merenda as Chorus Performer #6 Guest Starring *Christie Laing as Michelle Hunter *Rachel Bloom as Nellie *Katrina Reynolds as Joann *Garrett Black as Mark *Georgie Daburas as Waiter *La'mya Jackson as Little Daughter *Micah Steinke as Stan *Marcello Guedes as Wendy's Son *Sarah Mendoza as White Face Painted Girl *Chris Olson as Guitar Player *Ellen Ewusie as Wendy Minnis *Sherilyn Allen as Young Woman *Julien Durant as Husband *Bola Omodara as Filmore Graves Soldier #1 *Dalias Blake as Filmore Graves Soldier #2 *Benjamin Arcé as Guard Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Nellie' - Pretentious Actress, dramatic, bursts into song, excellent at orchestrating plans. Ravi * Denny Minnis '- Heroin Addict, in withdrawal. Brain Food Brainfood4x6 1.png Brainfood4x6 2.png Brainfood4x6 3.png Brainfood4x6 4.png Brainfood4x6 5.png Brainfood4x6 6.png Brainfood4x6 7.png Brainfood4x6 8.png Brain Rolls * Liv mixes sugar and cinnamon into an already mixed dough, she paints a mixture of cinnamon and sugar paste onto the pastry after rolling it out. She drops pieces of brain onto the base and rolls into a cinnamon bun/roll. She puts them in the toaster oven and spreads cream cheese on the top as a finishing topping. Comic Panel Titles Showzom.png Sameold.png Moreimport.png Document.png Dogday.png Heistheist.png Scratch.png *THE SHOW MUST GO ZOM *SAME OLD SONG AND DANCE *MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DEAD *DOCUMENTARY NOW *DOG DAY AFTERNOON *HEIST HEIST, BABY *MADE FROM SCRATCH Title Meaning *'My Really Fair Lady - The title is paraphrasing the play and eventual movie, My Fair Lady and the fact that being a zombie, Liv is "really fair" or pale. Trivia * Blaine is shown to have some integrity. When Ravi comes to The Scratching Post for heroin, he instead calls Peyton to come pick him up. * Blaine becomes aware of Ravi's condition as of this episode, but doesn't know about the prototype vaccine in his system. Thus he is left confused about how Peyton remains human if they're sleeping together. Multimedia Images MFL (1).jpg MFL (2).jpg MFL (3).jpg Promotional Videos IZombie - "My Really Fair Lady" Scene - The CW IZombie - Inside- My Really Fair Lady - Behind the Scenes - The CW IZombie Season 4 Episode 6 Sneak Peek "My Really Fair Lady" (HD). Rachel Bloom References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes